falconeyereviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Falconeye Review 26: Star Wars: Rogue Squadron
Alright, it's time for my review of Star Wars: Rouge Squadron for the N64. This game is set between episode IV and V... I think... Plot This games plot is centered around certain missions you have to fulfill, most missions are related to eachother in some way, so, instead of giving you a whole plot, here's each mission and a summary of each mission. Chapter One I: Ambush on Mos Eisley Here, you have to take out a few probes and defend the center of the city. II: Renezvous on Barkesh Here, you need to escort a supply train to rebel territory. You need to try to come out with as much of the supplies as possible. The fate of the Rebel Alliance depends on getting this supplies. III: Search for the Nonnah A destress signal from the ''Nonnah ''has been recieved, and you must locate the ship and defend it from the imperial forces until the crew can be evacuated. IV: Defection at Correllia Here, you need to protect the capital building from the imperials and their dreaded AT-AT walkers. V: Liberation of Gerrard V Gerrard V looks to the rebels for aid in becoming independant from the Empire. The imperial government raids the city, and you must cover the Y-Wing Bombers while they take out the governor's ships. VI: The Jade Moon Here, you need to protect the ground troops while they attack the Imperial's base. VII: Imperial Construction Yard The mass production of AT-ST walkers on Balmorra must be stopped in Balmorra is to join the Rebel Alliance. You must destroy the facilities that procuce the parts essential for making Imperial Walkers. VIII: Assault on Kile II Kile II is home to the main base of the Imperial Navy. If you can destroy this base, it will mark a turning point in the war. IX: Rescue on Kessell Rebel pilot Wedge Antilles has been captured by the Empire and is being transported to a prison on Kessell. You must disable the prison train and free the rebel prisoners. X: Prisons of Kessell The Rebel Alliance now wants you to free the prisoners on Kessell. You must destroy the force field so that Commander Madine can ambush the prison guards and rescue the prisoners. XI: Battle Above Taloraan Here, you must destroy the Empire's gas containers while avoiding any disruption of citizen's lives, for harming them could cause the people of Taloraan to riot. XII: Escaoe from Fest The rebels have manages to hi-jack some AT-PTs, but they are unable to escape without aid. You must free the AT-PTs, escort them to safety, and destroy Imperial Research Facility. XIII:Blockade on Chandrila The Imperials are attacking the capital of the peacful Chandrila. It's up to you to protect a supply train headed to the city and drive the Imperials out of the city. XIV: Raid on Sullust You must protect Sullust from the Imperials and destroy any transmittors to keep the Imperials away for good. XV: Moff Seerdon's Revenge Enraged by his defeat on Sullust, Moff Seefdon attacks the Rebel's supply of the healing substance of Bacta on Polith. You must protect the bacta, destroy the Imperial bunkers, and take out Seerdon once and for all. XVI: Battle of Calmari This one actually takes place after Episode VI. What is left of the Empire launches a full scale assault on Mon Calmari. You must destroy the Imperial warphips, and wipe out what is left of the Imperial forces. There are also four bonus missions. Bonus I: Beggar's Canyon Here, you need to race against Wedge Antilles... and... that's it. No dog fights, no protecting transports, just win a race. Bonus II: Battle of Yavin This is a retelling of the Death Star trench run in A New Hope. You must safely navigate the Death Star Trench and take out the Death Star's core. Bonus III: Battle of Hoth This is a retelling of the Battle of Hoth. You must take out the AT-ATs and defend the shield generator. Bonus IV: Chicken This level you must unlock by going to the code screen and using the code "CHICKEN." This is only available in the N64 version, so tough luck if you have the PC version. In this level, you control an extremely awkard and slow AT-ST and destroy everything you can shoot at. This isn't really a mission so much as a fun extra if you're feeling extremely gun happy and just want to go on a death rampage. Gameplay Like I said, you play through the missions and then you unlock the nest one. Some of the early missions are pretty easy, but most of them are really challenging and will probably take you a few tries to complete. And, just a tip, you're going to want to have you're sound on while playing this, because some of the things people say are importanat to your progression, and you'll be extremely lost without it. You also command different starships and speeders. Most missions, you're limited to one vehicle, but some you can choose between a few. There are also a few unlockable vehicles that you have to unlock by entering a certain code in the cheats menu. Vehicles There are several vehicles you can commandeer in this game. Each Vehicle has blasters, and a secondary item, which sometimes changes depending on the mission. I'll only go into specifics on a few of them, but here they are. T-65 X-Wing: This is the craft you'll be using the most. Secondary Weapon: Missles (and an ion cannon in one case). A-Wing: Faster than the X-Wing. Secondary Weapon: Homing Missles Y-Wing Bomber: Slower than the X-Wing, but it has extremely powerful bombs that you can drop. Secondary Weapon: Bombs Snow Speeder: This is the fastest, but least powerful, meant mostly for ground missions. Secondary Weapon: Tow Cable V-Wing: You won't be using this one that offen. Secondary Weapon: Missles I will get to the unlockable vehicles in my cheat code section. At the end of each mission, you're given a medal depending on how well you did. Certain missions have certain requirments to get medals, whether it be completion times, defeating a certain number of enemies, or anything. Good Aspects This is one of my favorite N64 games. You can tell the developers put a lot of time into the sounds, music, and graphics. And speaking of graphics... wow. You seriously forget you're playing an N64 game, it's almost as good as the Gamecube's graphics. The music is also good, and if you're a hard core Star Wars fan, some of the tracks should sound familiar. The voice actors do a very good job of imitating the original Star Wars actors. I couldn't believe that Harrison Ford didn't do the voice of Han Solo, it was one of the best imitations I've ever heard. The only one I really had any problem with was the voice of Luke Skywalker, I think he was just slightly off, but other than that, they're all good. And, overall, this game is just fun. It's challenging, realistic, and the mission requirments and dialouge really make it feel like you're actually in the heat of battle in a full scale war. And speaking of dialouge, the writing is pretty good. It's not the best, but... Bad Aspects I can't really say much. I love this game. The only thing I really have to complain about is that there's no option for text... unless there's something I'm unaware of. But that's minor. The only other thing is this game can be very difficult at times, especially your first time through it. Cheat Codes There is a cheat code menu that I think I should highlight. Here's some of the ones you might like the most. FARMBOY: This gives you the Millenium Falcon. You can use this ship on all levels that aren't snow speeder levels. It's not too fast, but it's power definently makes up for it. IGIVEUP: This gives you infinite lives, which can be very helpful on your first play through. Have fun. TIEDUP: This apparently gives you a TIE Interceptor, although I can never get this one to work. I'm not sure if it's my game or what, but... if you also have this problem, let me know. There's also a code that I can't remember that gives you a Naboo Starfighter... which I think is kinda cool because this game was made several years before The Phantom Menace. There are other cheats, so look em up and see what you can find. Family Friendliness This game occasionally has death cries from your fellow pilots being shot down. You can also see ships spiraling out of control, catching on fire, exploding, and crashing. I'm not really sure why it was given a T rating though, because that's really it in terms of questionable content. All of the above was present in Star Fox 64 and that was given a KA rating. Conclusion This is one of, if not, my favorite N64 game of all time. The graphics are great, the replay value is exceptional, and it's just fun. I'll give it an 8/10 with the title of EPIC!!!! Next Time, on Falconeye Reviews... I continue on the Star Wars franchise with Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga for the Wii.